1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of text information processing and, more particularly, to a communication terminal that enables extraction of tokens from text information generated by one function so that the extracted tokens can be used for another function, and to a method of providing a unified interface for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced communication terminals are capable of performing composition functions. For example, in addition to call processing, a communication terminal provides various supplementary functions related to message transmission, wireless Internet, phonebook management, housekeeping book management, and schedule management. However, the communication terminal manages text information in a manner specific to each function. For example, received messages are managed separately from other functions. Created schedules are managed separately from other functions. In addition, the communication terminal provides different user interface tools for different functions, and the user may have to become familiar to different user interface tools for different functions.
In such a communication terminal, text information is not shared between different functions. For example, a received message cannot be used to create a schedule. Hence, the communication terminal has to manage text information for each function in a piecewise manner, complicating text information management.